


(I've) Got Your Back

by Moonwevenoom



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: #Seohoprotectionsquad, Based on the new 1theK Stage Break, Canon Divergence, Everyone's protective of each other, Leedo in a crop top, Lots of dialogue, M/M, OT6, Protective Leedo, relationships can be seen as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwevenoom/pseuds/Moonwevenoom
Summary: Geonhak hears something he wasn’t meant to hear, but it confirms a few things he wishes weren’t true.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	(I've) Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I wasn't going to post this since it's a pretty serious topic, but something needs to be addressed about Seoho's discomfort. (I know there are a few videos/comments out there, and even if we're overreacting, I thank everyone for their genuine love for Seoho and ONEUS.)
> 
> Btws, here's the 1theK video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqIWYKV-RfU  
> You don't need to watch it to understand this fic, but it might help a little.

He hears hushed voices coming from the dressing room. Geonhak looks around the hallway and notices one member missing. 

"I-I didn't think it was going to be this short..."

"If you feel uncomfortable, you can wear the spare outfit, but it might not match the others very well." 

Geonhak freezes at the staff's tone. He wants to think they have his hyung's best interests in mind, but something about the last comment makes his fists clench.

He'd noticed early on that Seoho wasn't exactly comfortable wearing crop tops, especially when their stylist kept cutting them shorter and shorter. 

"I- okay." Seoho's resigned voice barely travels through the closed door. 

He feels a sudden surge of anger well within him, anger at the staff for not respecting Seoho's boundaries, irritation at the intrusive demands of the entertainment industry, and frustration at himself for not realizing sooner. _How long has Seoho been hiding his discomfort?_ He wouldn't be surprised if the older had been suffering in silence since filming their music video. 

He looks around the hallway again and takes note that none of the others have changed into their stage clothes yet. He's not sure if they've even seen their outfits.

A dumbell drops in his stomach. _Did Seoho suspect they'd put him in a crop top again and go to check his clothes beforehand?_ The thought makes his fists clench tighter. _Nope. Not gonna happen._

"Hyung, what's wrong? You've been glaring at the door for a while."

Dongju's worried tone makes him turn to the younger. Dongju gives him a reassuring smile, but his fingernails are dangerously close to his teeth. 

Geonhak gently grabs his hand and pulls it away from his mouth. "When do we have to change again?" 

Dongju's expression brightens. "Not for a while I think. PD-nim said we can eat lunch before we have to start getting ready!" 

Geonhak squeezes his hand and returns his smile. "What's for lunch?"

"I don't know, but manager-nim said the staff even got us drinks!" Dongju jumps up and down. 

Geonhak chuckles, guiding him towards where Youngjo is handing out their food.

~~~~~~~~~~

Seoho doesn't even look up when Keonhee steals a dumpling from his box. 

"Hyung, you're going to have nothing left if you don't defend yourself."

Seoho's gaze whips toward Geonhak. He blinks a few times then looks down at his food. "Yeah." It's more of a resigned sigh than a complaint. 

Keonhee's brows furrow and he quickly returns the half-eaten dumpling, ignoring Hwanwoong's murmurs of disgust. "Sorry hyung," he apologizes, giving him one of his chicken wings. 

Seoho hums, slowly picking up the half-eaten dumpling and putting it in his mouth.

Geonhak meets Youngjo's worried gaze. _Do you know what's wrong?_ The oldest mouths toward him. Geonhak hesitates, then shakes his head. 

Youngjo doesn't look convinced, but he goes back to eating his lunch, occasionally feeding Hwanwoong pieces of chicken. 

Geonhak lets Dongju steal his second to last dumpling, secretly thankful that he'll be done with his food first. He hides a chuckle as he watches Dongju and Keonhee fight for the dumpling, quickly finishing off the last bites of his lunch.

"I'll go get changed first." He stands as he hears a hum of agreement from the others, and quickly throws his empty lunch box away on his way to the dressing room.

~~~~~~~~~~

He ignores the confused glances from the staff as he tugs on the pants first. He's glad Seoho and him are around the same height, although the shirt looks like it'll be a bit tight around the shoulders. He checks the material of the shirt. _Seems stretchy enough._ He quickly pulls it on and strides to the full body length mirror. _Yeah, it's shorter than it looks._ He could see why Seoho had been hesitant to wear it. His hyung had been complaining about the comments focused on his abs and how no one seemed to notice his efforts toward improving his singing. Geonhak had thought Seoho had been joking, _everyone already knows you have an amazing voice,_ or at least he'd thought Seoho had been too shy to admit to liking the praise directed at his body, but- _Maybe it wasn't a joke._

He grabs his phone and taps open the camera function. He feels the staff closest to him stare as he pulls up the hem of the shirt, preparing to take a picture. 

"Wait, you forgot the overall straps!" The stylist claps her hands and jogs toward the clothes rack. 

_Overall... straps? What-_

She quickly pulls the longer two straps over his shoulders and hands him the belt.

"That one goes around your waist," she comments, giving him an expectant look. She seems to notice his hesitance and takes a step back, seemingly allowing him to choose whether he wants to buckle it or not. He doesn't usually do things out of spite, but he's feeling increasingly frustrated and none of his members are there to witness it. So he snaps the belt on around his waist, making sure to narrow his eyes at any staff that gives him a second look. 

"Woah, hyung, you’re finally showing off your abs!" Dongju runs up to him excitedly. Geonhak doesn't miss the worry in his eyes. He ruffles the younger's hair, laughing when Dongju complains about having to spend an extra ten minutes with their hair stylist. 

He also doesn't miss Seoho freezing in the doorway, having to be pulled toward the costume rack by Keonhee. 

Youngjo strides toward him and pats him on the back. "Looking good, Geonhak," he mutters, subtly eyeing the sliver of skin in the mirror. "I knew you were hiding a six pack from us." 

_And why are you showing us now?_ Geonhak can hear the unspoken question in his voice. 

"Seoho hyung can't be the only one showing off his abs." He'd meant for it to sound competitive, but there's a hint of concern in his tone. Youngjo pats his shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. 

~~~~~~~~~

He can feel Seoho shooting glances at him from across the room. His hyung had tried several times to tell him what he already knows, even going so far as to ask the staff if there was a mistake, but Geonhak had dodged every attempt. Dongju and Youngjo had caught on quickly, Dongju making sure to keep Geonhak seemingly distracted while Youngjo tried to keep Seoho's attention away from them. Keonhee had also caught on and quickly dropped his head onto the pillow on Seoho's lap, forcing him to stay seated on the sofa.

"Hyung, stop squirming," Keonhee whines, grabbing Seoho's hand. He rubs his thumbs over his knuckles, trying to ease the older's nervousness. 

Seoho stiffens, anxiety spiking when he realizes he's been caught. He lets out a long exhale, but the stiffness never leaves his shoulders. Keonhee guides Seoho's hand to his head, humming as the older's fingers instinctively start carding through his hair. Seoho's hands suddenly stop and he pulls back-

Keonhee catches his hand and guides it back to his head. "Don't worry hyung, I haven't gotten my hair done yet." 

Seoho hums as he lets his fingers start moving again. Keonhee sighs softly, rubbing his nose against the soft fabric of Seoho's hoodie. 

"Don't fall asleep," Hwanwoong warns, head tilted back against the sofa. 

"We still have an hour until filming starts," Keonhee murmurs, closing his eyes.

"You haven't gotten your hair done yet," Seoho mutters, coaxing Keonhee to sit up. The younger refuses to be moved. "Keonhee-ya, we all know you take longer to get ready than the rest of us." 

"Not anymore! Dongju takes longer now!" Keonhee argues, wrapping both arms around Seoho's waist. "And you're comfy." 

Seoho hums, continuing to card his fingers through Keonhee's hair while sneaking glances at Geonhak. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Seoho finally starts to relax once filming begins. It's like the fear of having to wear a crop top has all but disappeared. 

(Geonhak likes to think that his show of confidence and willingness to wear the top also helped to ease the worries buzzing through Seoho's mind.)

He hasn't seen Seoho this relaxed since the start of promotions. They're taking a short break when Seoho's laughter makes him search the other side of the room. He watches as the older side-steps Keonhee as the younger chases after a giggling Hwanwoong. 

"Seoho hyung looks like he's having fun," Dongju mutters, wrapping his arms around Geonhak's chest. 

Geonhak nods before tilting his head back to see Dongju's expression. "Why aren't you fooling around with them?" 

Dongju's eyebrows furrow. "Hyung, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. But I need to ask, was your outfit-"

"I've always wanted to try wearing a crop top," Geonhak interrupts him, wary of the behind-the-scenes camera sneaking up on them. He relaxes when he sees the camera on the opposite side of the room, capturing Seoho's mischievous smile. 

"But- You're not uncomfortable right?" Dongju whispers, also looking around for any stray cameras.

"Yeah." He's a bit surprised it's not a lie. He doesn't feel comfortable per se, but he doesn't feel uncomfortable either. He'd definitely felt a boost of confidence when he saw his abs in the mirror (and the appreciative looks from Dongju definitely didn’t hurt). 

Dongju sneaks a hand around his waist and traces his abs. 

Geonhak can feel the younger's pout against his neck. "Wait, don't tell me... are you jealous?" 

"What? No! To moons will be over the moon to finally get to see your abs!" Dongju exclaims. 

"I meant if you're jealous of Seoho hyung and I having a six pack," Geonhak grins, feeling the younger's arm tighten around his waist. 

"You already know I made a bet with Seoho hyung." 

"But you still won't train with me." Geonhak pretends to complain. He feels something brush against his neck.

"Maybe I will." 

"Maybe you'll what?"

"Everyone, get back in position!" The director's shout makes Dongju take a step back. 

"Maybe I already have a six pack," Dongju mutters, covering Geonhak's abs with his hands. 

Geonhak laughs. He gently wraps his fingers around Dongju's wrists and lowers their hands. 

"C'mon Geonhak, Dongju-ya, we're starting!" Youngjo calls them over. 

Dongju grabs his hand and pulls him toward the set. 

~~~~~~~~~~

They finish the shoot early, with minimal mishaps. A soft smile blooms across his lips when he remembers Youngjo catching Hwanwoong when he almost fell off the table. Luckily, no one got hurt. Hwanwoong had tried to blame it on his tiredness, but the staff had quickly given him non-slip shoes to change into. (His smile widens when he remembers Hwanwoong subtly asking Geonhak and Seoho to test if their shoes are non-slip.) He's a little annoyed the staff hadn't thought of that earlier, but the thought dissipates when Dongju lays his head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" He asks, wrapping an arm around the younger's waist. Dongju nuzzles into his neck. 

"I call shotgun!" Keonhee exclaims, jogging toward the passenger side of the van. 

Geonhak half expects Dongju to complain, everyone knows the passenger side is Dongju's unspoken seat. But Dongju just buries his face further into Geonhak's neck. 

Keonhee glances back at them before stealing the seat. Hwanwoong slides into the second row and Youngjo takes the one behind Keonhee. Youngjo smiles as Hwanwoong sits on the edge of his seat so he can lean his head on Youngjo's shoulder. 

"You need to put your seatbelt on," Youngjo chuckles, reaching over to buckle him in. Hwanwoong's eyes are already closed. 

Geonhak guides Dongju towards the van while supporting most of his weight. He grabs Seoho's sleeve along the way, leading both of them to the back of the van. He ends up sitting between the two, with Dongju's head still resting on his shoulder. Seoho squeezes himself against the side of the car, pretending to be interested in something outside. 

"Hyung," Geonhak whispers, shifting slightly to lean his head back against the headrest. 

Seoho gives him a nervous smile. 

"You know you can tell us when you're uncomfortable right?" He whispers, closing his eyes. He suddenly feels awkward- _Shoot, I shouldn't have been too direct._

He misses the older's eyes widening and the shared look between his hyungs. Youngjo gives Seoho a reassuring smile, his lips stretching further when Seoho slowly starts to relax.

A few minutes have passed, when he feels Seoho scoot closer. Geonhak pretends to be asleep, resisting the urge to sneak a glance at the older's face.

He feels something fall on his shoulder and a warm breath against his neck. "Thanks."

He hides his smile in Dongju's hair, falling asleep to Seoho's soft singing in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Seoho feeling uncomfortable wearing a crop top (from Geonhak's POV). I don't know if we're being overprotective, and I'm all for men wearing crop tops, but you can tell he doesn't feel 100% comfortable in them.   
> I know once the behind video comes out more things will be revealed, so I tagged this as #canon divergence.
> 
> I'm hoping ONEUS, especially Seoho, knows that we love each and every one of them for who they are and not because of what they wear or how they look. Sending lots of love to ONEUS and everyone who reads this fic! 
> 
> (Disclaimer: This work is completely fictional and is only for entertainment purposes. Thanks so much for reading!!!)  
> P.S. I wrote this at 3 AM, so please excuse any mistakes!


End file.
